Homecoming
by Edwards-Ebed
Summary: After returning home from his adventures in New York, Newt Scamander finds an unexpected guest in his flat. Thesewt


When I watched the first Fantastic Beasts, I ADORED Tina and Newt together. But after watching _Crimes if Grindlewald_ , I became OBSESSED with our Cinnamon Roll Newt being with anyone and everyone - including his brother Theseus.

You can thank the fact that the only person Newt held the longest eye contact with (and had physical contact with) was his brother.

Thank you, brain. The shipping continues.

 **Disclaimer:** I own the plot, not J.K Rowling's characters.

* * *

 **Homecoming**  
 _A Fantastic Beasts fanfic_

Newt Scamander entered his flat, releasing a long-held-in sigh. The flat was showing serious signs of neglect, with layers of dust covering nearly every inch of every corner, dishware still sitting on the counters with pieces of food long-since stuck to the ceramic, and various articles of clothing strewn about the floor and various furniture. Though the sight may have been met with contempt from anyone else, the familiarity was a welcome to Britain's most well-known magizoologist, though the title had only come since his escapades in the Americas. Reporters had swamped him when he arrived back home, wanting to know every detail, ignoring the loss of life of Credence Barebone, an abused child whose depression and anger formed him into an obscurus.

It was a fact that everyone was quick to overlook or ignore altogether, only wanting to hear how "Newt Scamander saved the American wizards and muggles"

There was close to an hour of awkward comments and question dodging before he was able to slip away from the onslaught of questioning accompanied with microphones and cameras shoved towards his face.

The loneliness of neglect was a welcome as he set his case full of magical creatures near the edge of his dust-filled, beige-coloured couch. Once he removed his coat, setting it on the back of the couch, he fell onto it, met by a cloud of dust as he sunk into the cushions, staring up at the ceiling. All he had planned was to release the thunderbird Frank where it was welcomed and at home in the deserts of Arizona, yet he wound up getting caught up in much more than he could handle, though forced to. Had it not have been for Tina and the aurors of the MACUSA, his end would have been untimely, and his creatures would have been left neglected to the point of death – a thought he grimaced towards

The sound of a snap echoed into his flat, causing him to sit up.

He did not bother to turn around, recognizing the approaching steps as he stared at a section of the wooden floor

"You could have told the Ministry of your return," came the familiar authoritative voice of his older brother, Theseus.

"I assumed my arrival was made quite apparent," he responded, jaw clenching and eyes searching as the shadow of his sibling fell over him.

He shifted uncomfortably as Theseus stepped around the couch and the cushions shifted as Theseus sat next to his younger brother. The older man leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees as he stared at a dust-covered bookcase against the wall, undoubtedly filled with literature on various creatures throughout history. An airy breath left him and he turned his head to face his brother, who was avoiding eye contact, a trait he had become accustomed to over the years.

"You were sentenced to death, Newt," he said, voice echoing a strange air of defeat.

Finding a black spot in the wood, Newt stared at it, his reaction to the comment and tone a mere shrug. "We clearly got out of it," he responded nonchalantly, in reference to both him and Tina escaping near death.

In response, Theseus sat straight, a reaction Newt was confused on how to interpret.

"You nearly exposed the American wizards and witches by your reckless antics, allowing your beasts to roam about in plain view of muggles, threatening multiple lives – being imprisoned honestly would have been the best outcome had it not have been discovered Grindlewald was posing as a MACUSA auror."

The look on Newt's face was one that shot a jolt to his chest, despite having been expecting that very reaction. It was a look of hurt and betrayal, which showed through despite his attempt to hide it.

"Did you come here to lecture me?" he asked, eyes darting towards Theseus for only a moment, catching an expression he did not understand.

"You worried me. Say you were unable to escape, what then? Who would be there to take care of the beasts you carry in that suitcase of yours?" Newt fell silent, shoulders hunching in attempt to make himself smaller. It was a thought he had multiple times, and one that was always in the back of his mind. "I don't want to have to bury you, Newt," Theseus said quietly, voice filled with concern over his younger brother's safety and well-being.

Every time Newt had gone off to a different country or continent to do research on the beasts that dwelled all over the world, Theseus would always plan for the worse, so as to be ready when the news would inevitably reach him about his brother's death; yet, no matter how much he would try to prepare himself, he knew that losing his brother would be the end of him. He was older, he was the one supposed to protect – something very difficult to do when he rarely knew Newt's location outside of the city.

"You worry too much," Newt quickly responded, as though insulted his brother doubted his connection with every creature he crossed. "I'm capable of handling myself, you don't need to concern yourself with me." The comment drew his brother's attention, his eyebrows furrowed upwards. "You have more important matters to bother yourself with at the Ministry. My "antics" shouldn't even be a footnote, what with them assuming you're using your position to cover for—"

He was caught off guard by Theseus grabbing his face, turning it towards him and meeting his mouth with his own. Newt's eyes were wide as his brother's were closed, lips captured into a forced passion. Theseus broke away, his hand on the back of Newt's neck, staring at his brother's eyes as Newt continued to avoid the contact, instead finding his gaze on his mouth.

"Wasn't it you who said brothers didn't act this way?" Newt asked with a strange sincerity, voice filled with a hint of pain at an apparent memory as his eyes darted upwards.

Theseus released a throated laugh as he pressed their foreheads together.

"You've always been a fool, Newt," he responded as he pressed forward, catching Newt's lips again, this time pressing his tongue against his younger brother's lips, breaking the barrier and slipping his tongue to meet Newt's. "Never be that reckless again," he muttered as he pushed his younger brother onto the couch. He began kissing Newt once more, tracing his lips along his brother's jawline and neck, tracing the jugular vein, garnering an uncomfortable moan from his little brother.

"Theseus, wait," Newt said, eyes shut tight as he grabbed his brother's shoulders. "This is wrong – you said this is wrong," his words came out fast as Theseus pulled up and grabbed Newt's cheek to force eye contact, something that Newt was desperate to break.

"No. _I_ was wrong." The response he received was a confused look. "I became so caught up in wanting to become an auror, scared of them finding out and denying me entry…ostracising you to the point of obscurity." Newt pursed his lips together, eyes beginning to search his brother's face. "I almost lost you, Newt. Forget what they would think: I love you and I won't lose you."

He leaned back down, capturing his brother's mouth once more. For the first time, Newt responded, if only by parting his lips to allow Theseus' tongue entry. His heart pounded in his chest as Theseus began running his hands up and down his stomach and chest through his shirt. While the contact initially had him wanting to pull away, understanding to social graces of intimacy kept the young magizoologist grounded, allowing his older brother to slide off his suspenders and slip his hands underneath his shirt. He broke away from the kiss when Theseus ran his thumbs over his nipples, his grip tightening on his brother's shoulders as his face scrunched, turning his head to the side.

Taking advantage, Theseus pressed his mouth to Newt's neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin, garnering a whimper from the younger man beneath him. As one hand continue to play with his brother's nipple, the other began sliding downwards, slipping into the boundary of his trousers. Finding his length, Theseus began stroking it while his lips starting kissing and licking his brother's jawline. Newt's face had turned red, his eyes still closed and fingers still digging into his brother's shoulders. Theseus removed his hand from Newt's trousers, sitting up only enough to undo the buttons and fasteners to his brother's trousers. Abandoning the younger man's face, he started tracing down Newt's still-clothed chest, biting his nipples through the white shirt as his hands were pushing the trousers downwards.

Every action caused Newt to release small noises, some reluctant, others welcoming.

Pushing his brother's trousers down his thighs, he started kissing and licking right above Newt's now-exposed groin. The response was Newt shifting uncomfortably. Leaning up, Theseus abandoned his brother's groin and moved to catch his mouth, this time beginning to fumble with his own buttons and fasteners. Newt set his hands on his brother's chest before they manoeuvred to the couch below, uncertain as to where to place them. Even as his body responded to the stimuli, his brain was unable to focus – to understand what to do. It was as though Theseus expected the reaction, whereas he took full control.

Grabbing Newt's thighs, he pulled him against his now-exposed self, rubbing his fully-erect penis against his brother's hardening length. It was something he had been wanting to do since their times at Hogwarts, even though Newt was so many years behind him. Theseus gave way to his confliction, his hand finding its way to his brother's entrance. When his index finger began pressing against Newt's anal cavity, his younger brother tried to shut his legs, his head breaking away from his brother's mouth.

With Theseus firmly placed between Newt's legs, he was unable to close his thighs, instead having to allow his brother to slowly press his finger into his rectum. His reaction was a whine and fingers digging into the cushions of the couch. Taking advantage of his brother's position, Theseus nipped at Newt's earlobe, obtaining a muted whinge.

"Let me have you, little brother," his whispered into Newt's ear.

Swallowing hard, Newt came out with, "It won't hurt, will it?"

Theseus could not help but chuckle. "I would never hurt you, you know that."

When Newt nodded, Theseus slipped another finger into his brother, receiving a cringe in response. Removing both fingers, Theseus sat back on his heels, gripping the waistline of Newt's trousers and taking them off completely, leaving his younger brother's lower body completely exposed and Newt's face to bleed red, along with other various parts of his body. Thoughts ran across his mind of completely taking Newt, ramming into him over and over as his brother was screaming out his name. Yet, he knew that the first time taking him had to be soft and gentle, lest he pushed Newt away forever.

A silent _Accio_ called forth a small jar from the pocket of Theseus' jacket he had abandoned prior to taking a seat on the couch. Dipping his fingers into the now-opened container, he set it down on the back of the couch before reinserting his fingers back into his brother's cavity. The reaction was a gasp at the cold and wet contact as Theseus started spreading his fingers, stretching and opening the small entrance, getting whimpers from the man beneath him.

He leaned down, kissing the side of Newt's mouth. "Don't be so tense, it won't be comfortable, otherwise."

Newt turned to face him, making eye contact willingly for the first time. He brought up his hand, fingers lightly tracing Theseus' cheek, the simple touch his older brother more than welcomed. His fingertips touched Theseus' lips and he pushed himself up, initiating the kiss between them. It was awkward and gauche, Newt not even sure what to do with his tongue, if he should have been doing anything with it at all. It took all of Theseus' self-control to not start laughing, instead abandoning his brother's entrance and grabbing his cheeks, pushing and deepening the kiss, reclaiming the dominance his brother had momentarily stolen.

His length twitched when Newt set his hands on his chest, attempting to mimic how Theseus had been running his hands across his own chest. Even still, his heavy and clumsy attempts made the older man snicker. His brother was just as rough and awkward with coitus as he was with everything else; Newt's only saving grace was with the gentleness he displayed with his creatures.

Newt released a muted grunt when he felt Theseus' fingers slip back inside him. The motion of fingers hooking and opening had his own fingers curling into his brother's button-down shirt as small whines and moans escaped his throat. It was not until he pressed a third finger in and pushed them all the way to his knuckles when Newt finally broke away, releasing a shout and digging nails into Theseus' skin. Once certain the hole was slick and opened, Theseus pushed Newt back down on the couch, leaning over him as he lined up his knob with his brother's opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked, waiting for Newt to give him permission to make him his.

Newt glanced down, face red at seeing himself and his brother's erection lined up. Even before he could respond, Theseus could see the apprehension, the change in demeanour and breath quickening. The reaction had his chest pang, the fear and the doubt. Newt drew his eyes to meet his, nodding.

Theseus smiled and kissed his brother's forehead as he slowly inserted himself, pressing the head pass the still-tight ring. He waited for Newt's body to relax before continuing to push in, each time taking a moment to allow his brother's rectum to adjust. When he was completely buried inside him, he pressed his cheek to Newt's, breathing into his ear. "You feel amazing." He pulled out only a bit and slid back in, fighting to release a groan, while Newt was more vocal.

A few more light thrusts had Newt panting and body relaxing. As Theseus started kissing and biting his neck, he rubbed and grabbed Newt's thighs, massaging his legs as he picked up his pace, garnering loud moans in response. The younger man pressed down into the mattress when Theseus' hand had made its way to Newt's length and began stroking it.

"Th-Theseus," was all he could get out, eyes shut tight as tears lined his ducts.

"Moan for me, Newt. Let me know you feel good," Theseus said, tracing Newt's jawline with his tongue and pumping his length faster to keep in-step with his faster and harder thrusts.

When he pulled our almost entirely and rammed back in, burying his entire knob into his brother's rectum, Newt cried out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the flat. Theseus repeated the motion, garnering more and more shouts from his brother under him as tears slipped down his temples. He grabbed his younger brother's cheek to clash their mouths together, swallowing the loud moans and yells and sucking Newt's tongue into his mouth.

Pumping Newt's cock a few more times, his brother pulled away with a gasp, his seed spilling over his brother's hand on onto his wrinkled shirt. The expression he gave when he climaxed pushed Theseus over the limit and Theseus found himself releasing inside Newt's cavity.

With a few more panting thrusts, he pumped the liquid deep inside, setting his forehead on his brother's chest as he did, breathing out Newt's name. Lifting up, he ran his fingers through Newt's hair, lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you, Newton." He pressed their foreheads together. "Don't make me lose you."

Newt exhaled a laugh, eyes focused on his brother's mouth. "That responsibility isn't mine, Theseus. It never has been." He looked up to make eye contact, the positioning making his eyes appear large and innocent – a look Theseus had long-sense become accustomed to throughout the years.

Theseus' brows furrowed upwards in an apology.

Exhaling, he set his head on his brother's chest, staring at the bookcase on the opposite end. As much as he did not want to admit it, he knew his little brother was right. It was Theseus who had initiated the moments when they were younger, yet it was also he who told Newt brothers did not share intimate moments. It was at a time when his brother was at his most vulnerable – when Theseus had been on the road to becoming an auror, Newt was mocked and outcast for his strange personality and obsession/fascination with dangerous beasts. It had been hinted several times that his brother's behaviours and actions could inhibit his own chances at the ministry, and he had been the one to push Newt away in the beginning. When he tried to reconcile, Newt had been the one who became distant – something he could not blame him for doing.

And as much as he wanted the moments like tonight to continue, even he knew the chances would be far and few, if it was something that would ever happen again. Newt's words only cemented that thought. He wrapped his hands around his brother. The shock came when he felt Newt return the sentiment, his younger brother's arms wrapping around his back, if only lightly and awkward. The contact had him hold his brother tighter, pressing himself into Newt's chest. It was a moment they both knew was fleeting – a moment neither one knew when it would come again.

 _ **~Fin**_

* * *

I'd like to write more _Fantastic Beasts_ stories with Newt as the centre, but I don't know if this will be received well enough for me to do so.

That being said, if you like it, please let me know! So I know whether or not to continue working with our precious baby, Newt Scamander!


End file.
